The 62th Hunger Games
by PolAnagotjh
Summary: Marianne is a girl that she have to figt for her life and family at the 62th Hunger Games


**EXCUSE ME FOR THE ORTOGRAFY AND SINTAXIS. I'M NOT ENGLISH SO I DID WHAT I CAN. ENJOY IT, AND REVIEW IT PLEASE.**

THE 62TH HUNGER GAMES

I opened my tired eyes, and stayed a moment in the bed, after, I wake up and went to my closet, first I look myself into the mirror, I'm taller for my age, I'm sixteen years old, I'm not so fat an so slim, a medium weight, I have green eyes and a long dark-haired hair. I opened the closet and cathed a short jeans and a turquoise blouse. Then i went to the house bathroom and brush my hair. When I have finish I went to the kitchen and ate my breakfast, a little bit of bread with strawberry jam, when I finished I put my boots on, and get out of home, I looked to the left and I saw my sister, she's crying.

"Hey-I said-what's wrong? Because are you crying?"

"I'm sacred-she said scared-I don't want to be elected!

"Don't worry-I console her-your name it's only once at the ballot box, don't worry"

"Ok-she said"

"And now go home"

When she entered I went to the market, I pass in front of mills, and little wheat fields, and lots of houses, I pass the city plaza and I saw the stage, in it the mayor family and the capitol's woman sit. Next I saw the market and I entered in. It was very big, and has a lot of stands: food stands, furniture stands, second-hand stands... I went to my friend's Fryderyc food standI gave him a bag of flour and he returns me two rabbits, and a baguette. Then I buy one quilogram of pears and another one of tomatoes, only with one bottle of milk. When I was walking I saw an ear made with gold thread, that costs me another milk bottle. When I exit the market I went home, when I arrive my mother is taking the breakfast with my little sister Malta and my other sister Olivia, she's six years old, my brother Richard probably was working or sleeping, but I think he's sleeping.

"Hello honey-my mother said-your dress for the reaping is on your bed"

"Thanks mum-I responded-ah! Malta I funded this for you"

And I show she the ear.

"This will protect you for any bad thing"

"Oh-she said emotionally-thanks!"

And I walked up the stairs and went to my bedroom, I saw it there my long turquoise dress, I wear it on and brush my hair making a bun. When I finish I helped Olivia to wear her pretty yellow dress and do her hairstyle. Then we went to the kitchen and waited for our mum and our sister, when they get finish, we get out home and went to the city's plaza after the whistle sounds, Olivia and my mum went to the father's row. Me and Malta went to the identification queue, when we arrive I saw Dianne and Genny, my best friends, and we begin to talk,

"Hi-Dianne said-prepared for the election?

"No-said Malta-I'm scared"

"I said you-I responded-what you don't have to worry about this"

"How much times your name entered the ballot box?-asked Genny-my name only five times"

"My name entered twenty four times-said Dianne"

"My name twenty times-I responded"

"Well-said Dianne-may the luck is ever in our favor"

When we have identificated Malta went with her friends and Dianne, Genny and I went to our row. And the reaping begins.

"Boys and girls-said the capitolian woman-prepared for the reaping?"

No one said anything. And she continued with the classic story of the cause of the games.

"Well-she said-the girls first"

She went to the girls ballot box and takes a paper.

"Ejem...-and she said the girl tribute-Marianna Sheiden!

It's...it's...it's my name, I can't believe it, I was the girl tribute for the 62th Hunger Games, I saw Dianne crying and I hear my sister's scream, the girls make me a corridor

"Marianna Sheiden please-said the Capitol's woman"

And I went to the stage, when I have arrived I saw Malta crying and screaming, holded by two peacekeepers, Genny and Dianne were crying too, I saw too my dad and Richard hiding their tears, my mum was at the floor she's pallid, Olivia wasn't crying, she's strong. After the Capitol's woman announce the boy tribute.

"Sad moment-she said falsely- well... The boys."

She went to the boys ballot box

"And the tribute is...Willy Bramwell!

No one seems to want to be a tribute, and he went to the scenario, he appears seventeen years old, he's tall and hunky, he had brown eyes and black hair. When he arrived we shake our hands, and the peacekeepers takes us to the justice building. I went to a very furnished room and sat in a chair when mum and dad arrived

"Oh honey-said she crying-because you, because you! Promise me you will try to win."

"Yes I will try it"

"I love you sweetie-said my dad-and stay alive, we love you. "

"Of course-I responded"

After they have left my sisters and brother entered.

"Marianne!-said Malta crying-don't die please don't die I want you to return home, please return home!

"Hey-I said calmly-don't worry please I will be back, don't worry and stay strong"

"Okay-said Malta and Olivia crying-we are going to wait for you!"

"Marianne-said Richard-you have to be strong, you can use the sickle, run and climb trees, you're fast."

"Yes-I respond-I'm going to try to have one sickle."

"Ah!-said Malta-I want to give you my ear, it will protect you"

"Oh, thanks sweetie"

"Time to go-said one peacekeeper"

After arrived Dianne and Genny, Genny has the face red for crying.

"Oh-she said-because you! We're going to pray for your life, and wait for you."

"I hope you win-said Dianne-you can use the sickle"

"Thanks girls-I respond-I love you.

"We too"

"Time-said the peacekeeper-get out now. "

After I get out and reunited with Willy and the Capitol's woman, she's name was Fiona, she's small and slim, she's hair is blond and she had blue eyes. After we went to the train station, when we entered, I look at it, it's full of luxe, it had lots of modern and capitolian furniture, at the table there's lot of food, Fiona said "The bedrooms are at the left, they had their private bathroom and next to the dining/living room there's a room with videos of anterior Hunger Games and a big TV, and a library, and a relaxing room, we will arrive at the Capitol tomorrow at the afternoon" In the living room is our mentor David Miller the winner of the 48th Hunger Games.

"Well...-he said-what's your strategy at the moment?"

"I don't know-said Willy-I probably will escape and hiding, or try to catch a weapon and escape fast."

"And you?-asked David to me-What's your strategy?"

"I have thinked about try to catch a sickle-I said-And try to escape and hide, or try to kill anyone."

"Well...well...-he responded-now don't think much about it, now we can see the other district reapings"

"Ok"

When we saw the reapings, attract my attention the district 1 boy, what he was very big and muscled, the four's girl, she seems aggressive, the six's girl, she seems very agile and intelligent and one boy of district 11.

The next day we arrived at the Capitol, it was very big and with lots of skyscrapers, the buildings were very modern, and it has beautiful parks too.

When I jump into the platform, I saw a lot of capitolian people and reporters. After I was at one bed with my stylists, they remove my hair of all my body excepting the hair, after they make up me, they brush and shower my hair, and they shower me. When they have finished, They wear me an hospital nightwear, and guide me to my stylist.


End file.
